The Mockingjays: What If?
by annamaria24
Summary: What if Peeta was never captured by the Capitol? What if he was rescued along with Katniss? How would that affect the Mockingjay idea and the rebellion itself? What has snow got to control Katniss with now? And about that love triangle - Peeta, Katniss, and Gale; how is that going to turn out? A/N: DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. CHARACTERS BELONG TO THE LOVLY SUZANNE COLLINS.


_I bang through the door and stumble into the room. Haymitch, Plutarch, and a very beat-up Finnick sit around a table laid with a meal no one is eating. Daylight streams in the curved windows, and in the distance I see the top of a forest of trees. We are flying._

And in walks Peeta from a second door in the room. I drop the syringe and fling myself around him, "Peeta!" I sob. "I couldn't find you!" He rubs my back soothingly, gently murmuring sweet calming things to me. I forget about the eyes that watch us…could they be our enemies? Plutarch certainly feels like one. I think of ways to take them down but Haymitch brings me back to reality. "Why don't you two love birds sit yourselves down?" I don't let go of Peeta but we each sit down at the table. Plutarch puts a bowl of broth and a roll in front of me and gives me a spoon. I sip on the spoonfuls slowly and dunk the bread in the broth. It tastes better than home but not as good as the Capitol food.

"What happened?"

Plutarch and Haymitch launch into the plan on breaking us out of the Quarter Quell Arena, the rebellions that are breaking out in most of the Districts and the surviving District 13, who is helping the rebels gain control of the Districts. It is a lot to take in; it takes me awhile to digest the words. I look over at Peeta who is showing no emotion. I'm worried. Usually Peeta is full of expression. There is nothing. Finally, Peeta asks "Why were we not informed of this? We could have helped." Haymitch replies without missing a beat: "Because if you were to escape and be captured, you two would be the first the Capitol would question and assume as the leaders." I cannot deny that it makes sense. Between Peeta and me, we have done so much to spark rebellion this last year. Plutach speaks up, "You two together are the rebellion's most value asset." Everything clicks: Bonnie and Twill, Plutarch's mockingjay clock, the other tributes helping save Peeta and me. "You want us the be the mockingjay for the rebellion – a symbol of hope – to unite the rebels." When the words leave my mouth Peeta looks at me, understanding everything now.

I search is eyes for some clue as to what he wants to do. "We need to think about this." I say as I look at Plutarch. He nods his head.

I go back to my broth which has turned cold. Finnick is oddly silent. I look over and he is staring into space. Not processing anything. I turn to Peeta now. He is waiting for me to finish. He wants to discuss the Mockingjay idea.

I put the spoon down and Peeta stands up, Takes my hand and walks out the door he came in without saying a word to the room of men. We walk down a narrow white hallway until we come across a small dimly lit, white room with a bed with drawers attached. Peeta goes in, locks the door and sits me down on the bed with him. "Katniss, what do you think about the whole mockingjay business?" I don't answer right away. I really need to think about it. "Well," I start "It doesn't surprise me that they want us to be the mockingjay of the rebellion. I mean we practically already are. With all the stunts I have pulled over the last year and every time you speak so well to the crowds." Peeta nods, agreeing.

I think about home – District 12 – and out families. "Peeta, what about 12? Is there rebellion there? Prim and my mother are they safe? What about your family?" I start to panic and hyperventilate. It's making me dizzy and tired. Peeta grabs my shoulders and looks me in the eye. "Shhh…" he says "I talked to Gale and your family is fine. Everyone is fine." But there is a sad look in his eyes that says not everything is alright. I start to relax a bit but I'm exhausted. Peeta lays me down on the bed. "Close your eyes Katniss, your safe here. You need to rest." Without me even asking, he slips into bed with me and holds me tight. Before I slip into unconsciousness I whisper "Don't leave me." He kisses my forehead and softly whispers back "Never."


End file.
